


The Game

by OniGarbage



Series: 1% [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Parallel Universes, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, of our own I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGarbage/pseuds/OniGarbage
Summary: Michael had moved to a new town and one of his new friends wanted to play a game. Little did they know, this was just the beginning of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck if I could write a description.

The smell of blood was thick and everywhere, Epsilon could only hope that the unknown liquid he trudged through wasn’t the source of the scent but was some ambiguous atmospheric choice. If it were blood, he didn’t want to know where The Nothing got it from. The ebony baby stirred in his arms causing him to still. He stared down at the sleeping baby hoping it stays that way. Epsilon trudged further whispering into his mic, “Anything on your radars?” 

“Not yet,” came the uncertain reply from somewhere outside of time. Epsilon adjusted the goggles strapped to his head from which his radio amongst other things was apart of. The redhead nodded as if Pi, the man outside of time, could see him nod. “Wait, wait, I see something.” Epsilon instantly stilled chilled to his core. 

The Nothing was never a pleasant sight. Epsilon knew nothing of this creature except that it collected the faces of the many versions of himself and that it was a nightmare to look at. Sometimes he heard that it would wear one of the Epsilons’ faces. He had never seen the creature himself as it was his first time venturing into the timeline saving journey. 

It came swift and fast somehow emerging from the unknown liquid in front of Epsilon. A single spotlight appeared showing the shadowy gross creature in all its details. Epsilon was scared shitless. It appeared to have a brown, rectangular, tribal mask over its face today. The rest of it was just a barely formed body. It tilted it’s head beckoning Epsilon for answers. “Speak to it,” came Pi’s voice again.

“I-I’m here to uh,” Epsilon stuttered clutching the baby boy closer to his chest. “I’m sure many before came for the same reasons.” The Nothing’s soulless eyes just looked at Epsilon as if it knew nothing of what he spoke of. It did but it was perplexed by this Epsilon. The Nothing knew this wasn’t a normal Epsilon, his soul shone brightly. It must’ve been somehow a first generation Epsilon, yet, those were all dead upon its wall weren't they? The Nothing shook its head clear of thoughts that soon remained forgotten, humanity left it again as it reached forward taking the baby Epsilon ever so dearly clutched. The Nothing knew what this strange Epsilon wanted. Before Epsilon could react The Nothing’s claw-like hand shot out into his chest retrieving the man’s soul. It broke it in half returning the other half. The Nothing lifted the mask slightly allowing its tongue to reach up wrapping it’s many tendrils around the half soul absorbing it within itself. The Nothing felt just barely enough humanity again, it was okay for a little while.  
Epsilon had gotten what he came for, the deed was done. Another timeline was to be started.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mikey, get up!” came the booming voice from outside Michael’s door. The teen groaned slowly sitting up rubbing his forehead. He wasn’t yet used to the new apartment, let alone waking up with the sun still out. Having to say goodbye to all his friends was a drag at the end of last year, but now after having 3 months of long nights of video games, this felt 10 times worse. “Michael, I don’t want to barge into your room; so, don’t blame me if I see your dick again!” shouted his uncle again. 

“I’m up!” Michael swiftly said before the reckless asshole came in. His Uncle Bryan wasn’t really an asshole, he just… was different from most parents. According to Bryan, Michael’s mom and dad had died when he was a baby and Bryan was the closest living relative. Michael didn’t buy that since Bryan has told many inconsistent stories over the years, he’s almost certain that at least his father’s still alive. After grabbing some clothes, the teen exited the room to the bathroom across the hall. 

“Breakfast will be done soon,” came the soothing voice of his other uncle, Zeno. He wasn’t really sure if Uncle Bryan and Zeno were just business partners, brothers, or partners. Michael never got a straight, consistent answer but seeing how Bryan is always up at all hours of the night working, while Zeno stays home, he doesn’t think they’re business partners. They also seem to share the same bed. Michael nodded still groggy as he headed into the bathroom. He reached for the shower curtain and from behind came a yell as Bryan threw it back. Michael fell backwards releasing a loud shriek followed by a flurry of swears. Bryan fell back into the tub laughing while Michael dusted himself off cursing his uncle out. “That’s very inappropriate, you should be aware that Michael is getting up at least 5 hours before he normally does, it’s a large feat for him,” Zeno stood in the doorway scolding Bryan. Michael swiftly ushered the two men out so he could do his business. He was certain that Bryan, even though he insisted he was in his late 20s, was in his late 40s. However, Bryan’s sickliness could also attribute to his aged form. The man was thin and his skin brittle, he had faint smile lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes. He was constantly cold and sick, a bottle of cough syrup was always at his bedside table along with a box of tissues. Bryan may be old but it never stopped him from wearing skinny jeans and odd t-shirts bearing languages long dead. Michael wasn’t sure about fashion but he was sure that he should never have to see his possibly 50 year old uncle in skinny jeans. Zeno, on the other hand, seemed to fit the late 20s description. The man had white hair but that was a genetic thing, or so Zeno says. Michael wasn’t sure what genetics but probably somewhere white hair was normal. Zeno’s hair reached the center of his back, when down, but that was rare. He always has it up in a loose ponytail or bun to keep it out of the food and off the clothes; white hair never looks good on dark clothes. The teen came out of the bathroom dressed for success to find breakfast awaiting him. Zeno always cooked, especially after Bryan nearly burnt the house down trying to make stovetop popcorn, stovetop popcorn wasn’t even that good. 

“How did you sleep?” Zeno asked with a smile before taking another bite of his eggs. The younger man pushed the bacon further away from Bryan’s reach. “If you go into diabetic shock again because you can’t eat properly I’ll let you die this time.” Bryan just shook his head and pouted as he ate. 

“I don’t know I feel like I haven’t yet,” the teen groans toying with his food. Zeno laughed. 

“At least its orientation and school doesn’t start for another week and a half,” he offered some comfort to Michael’s already crumbling academics. “You and Bandit need to stop playing games so late.” Bandit was Michael’s city friend. He was some half raccoon half boy kid who was abandoned in a dumpster only to be taken care of criminal demons, pretty wild huh.

“Speak of the devil,” the older uncle mutters as the raccoon boy slowly slumped into the chair next to Michael. The odd birthmark across his tired eyes was the alleged reason why his parents ditched him, not to mention the ears and the bushy tail.

“Thanks for letting me stay the night Mr…” before the boy could finish he slumped into his food. Zeno raised a cautious brow before getting up to carry the boy to the couch. 

“I’ll call his parents,” he smiles gently at Bryan and Michael. “You’d never think a boy raised by three demons would be so kind…” The young man gently moved a hair from Bandit’s face. 

“I just wish they had real taste in names,” Bryan offhandedly remarked, causing Michael to retort with a kick to the shin.  
“At least his name’s not spelt like a dyslexic tried to spell it,” the teen responds. Bryan is left speechless for a moment.

“It’s perfectly acceptable to spell Bryan with a Y.” Michael could only shake his head as Zeno cleared the empty plates. He returned Bandit’s to the counter. 

“You two need to head off to the orientation,” the white haired man said before heading into his office, he returned with a paper, locking the door behind him. Michael had never seen Bryan and Zeno’s office. It always remained locked which made the teen curious- it was just an office right? 

“It says that you’ll get a uniform. Apparently, because of the financial information I provided, you can pick up all your school supplies and any other needs while there. You could even stay in a dorm if you so choose, Michael.” Zeno turned his gaze from the paper to Michael. Bryan mimicked his partner.  
“Do you want to stay there?” the ginger asked. Michael was nervous with all eyes on him. The teen quickly shook his head.

“No, it’s right down the street why would I?” he ran a hand through his red locks. The two men nodded before looking to each other. 

“I’ll make sure Bandit gets home safe, you take him down,” Zeno offers a smile, closing his hands around his coffee cup. Bryan audibly groaned before taking the keys to the car.

“Grab your shit let’s hit it!” he shouted as Michael pulled his socks and shoes on. Bryan handed the paperwork Zeno had grabbed earlier to Michael.


End file.
